Driven by Revenge
by Izzy1
Summary: Relena thinks about resigning. I wrote this long ago but I hope on keeping on with it.
1. Default Chapter Title

Driven By Revenge  
By Izzy  
Part: Prologue  
Rated: G  
  
Got a few things to talk about:  
1. Konnichi-wa, minna! I'm at a loss. I'm trying to start a new fic and well, I'd like an editor. If you're up for the job, please leave your name and email address in the reply.  
  
2. I want to be interactive *grumbles* to get more ppl to read my fic and give me C&C's *smiles* so I looked my name up in this book and maybe ya'd like to know all about it. If ya want, I can look your name up too! I'll try to get as many done as I can:  
  
Isabelle (that's my really name. duh. Izzy's only a nickname.)  
~Spanish  
~Means: consecrated to God  
~Spiritual connotation: Discerning Spirit  
~Scripture: Isaiah 60:1~ Arise, shine, for your light has come! the glory of the Lord is risen upon you.  
  
I also looked up Chelsea (my bff's name. she's gonna be an original char. in this) and another character I might do in an SM fic, Chloe.  
Chloe  
~Greek  
~Means: Vibrant  
~Spiritual connotation: One who Searches  
~Scripture: Psalm 105:4~ Seek the Lord and His strength; seek His face ever more!  
  
Chelsea  
~Old English  
~Means: Seaport  
~Spiritual connotation: Shield  
~Scripture: Psalm 65:5~ By awesome deeds you answer us with deliverance, O God of our salvation; you are the hope of all the ends of the earth and of the farthest seas.  
  
I looked all the guys up. It's not a surprise that names like Quatre and Trowa are in there. I did find Hilde, though. It means 'Warrior Maiden.' I don't remember else.  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. G-boys & co. do not belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh, oh, oh: I will be introducing a bunch of new characters. You'll know when you see them.  
  
Relena Peacecraft was sitting in her stuffy office looking over miles of paper scattered over her desk. Being queen of the Cinq Kingdom really was a huge task. She really had no idea what she was reading; it just went in one ear and out the other.  
  
Relena gave a sigh of annoyance and got up out of her chair to look out the window. 'Oh, Heero ... where ARE you?' The gundam pilot truly intrigued her. 'I think he mesmerizes me so much because of my beliefs. The Perfect Soldier's ideals do NOT include peace. I think if I could convince someone so emotionless ... so blood-stained to settle down, then my struggle is truly NOT in vain.' Relena frowned.  
  
'But I hate this life. These are not MY ideals. Only those of the Peacecraft name. I'm miserable.' Her eyes looked much older than her 19 years as she looked at her clutted desk. "Oh Father, what do I do?" she called out to the empty room. His answer would never come.  
  
Relena quietly stepped out of her office and she quickly and cautiously made it down the hall to her room. She turned her computer on. 'If I decide this, that I'm going to resign, I should have this.'  
  
A few minutes later, Relena had created a file containing her resignation. She saved it just as her body guards burst through the door. Groaning, she turned off her computer to get back to work.  
  
Really short, ne? Oh well. R&R. Tell me whatcha think. Ja!  
Izzy-chan  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Driven By Revenge  
****Part 1  
By Izzy  
Rated PG-13**

**All standard disclaimers apply. All the characters are 19 except for Noin and Zechs, ya know. They're 23. I'm gonna change some of the story. You'll figure it out as we go along.**

**And oh yeah-special thanks to Shinigami-chan for editing! Yay! **

Relena walked back up to her room and sat down in her chair. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Her head turned towards the door. "Come in!" A tall woman with short hair walked in. "Do you need something, Noin?"

"Hey, Relena. You seemed a bit out of it today. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine... no, actually I'm not." Relena looked down at her hands.

"Why? What's going on?" Noin looked truly concerned.

"I've been thinking... and I don't think I could stand this anymore." Relena said, looking tired.

"This?"

"This... my life, my job, everything... I just want a normal life. To be the equal of everyone around me. Not some made up queen."

"What do you propose we do about this?" Noin asked lightly.

Relena smirked. "I actually got this wild idea of resigning. But I can't do that, can I?"

Noin thought for a minute. "I can help you, but if we're going to do this, there is no turning back. The Relena Peacecraft we all know will be dead."

Relena's heart jumped into her throat and hope filled her eyes. "I... I can be regular, I can live an ordinary life?"

Noin gave a small smile. "Yes, but your ideals will be gone."

Relena brushed the comment off with a wave of her hand. "That's fine. They're not my ideals. Just my father's." She paused a second. "Are you going to tell my brother?"

Noin didn't wait one second in answering. "Hell no! He'd kill me, especially with the way I'm going to get you out. Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

Relena looked down again. If I'm going to do this, I will have nothing. I can't contact anyone, even Milliardo. And Heero wouldn't know where I am... like he'd care! Relena continued to fight with herself for a few more minutes then narrowing her eyes at Noin. "What do I have to do?"

Noin looked walked back to the door, glanced out, then shut it and locked it. She spoke quickly, "I have a contact that can help you. We can't get you out normally with all the body guards you have so we're going to have to do this where there's a lot of people. How about... the next ball?" Relena nodded in agreement. "We're going to need back up when they realize you're gone. My contact can get that for you. I want you to pack some clothes and hide them outside. You'll grab them on your way out...."

Two days later in space:

An unidentified mobile suit tried to dart between the many Tauruses blocking Colony L1. It made it into the colony and into an artificial forest.

A couple Tauruses didn't let up and followed it into the woods. One fired several shots after it. Just as the base was in sight, one sight hit a critical spot on the suit. It flew a few more feet and crashed. A big, resounding BOOM followed. 

The Tauruses, satisfied, turned and left the colony.

"Ohhhhh...." groaned a young girl, holding her head, as she pulled herself out of the mobile suit. Her butt-length (AN: hehe) black hair pulled back in a braid was disheveled. The pilot's silver eyes turned towards Dr. J's base which was not very far ahead. She reached back in and flipped a switch and the suit seemed to disappear into the scenery.

Meanwhile, in the base:

BOOM! The five Gundam pilots were sitting in the lounge of Dr. J's base. Duo looked a little more than surprised. "What the hell?!"

Quatre looked up. "I wonder what that could be." The other pilots looked just as confused.

Wufei walked to the wall and looked out a window. He saw the smoke everywhere. "Looks like a crash." His eye caught several Tauruses flying off. "Some Tauruses got it. The injustice of it all. Being shot down by amateur OZ pilots."

Duo put on a smirk. "I'm gonna go check it out. Maybe I'll run into a little trouble. It could be fun. Anyone else want to go?" Trowa glanced up but didn't say anything. Heero simply continued clicking away on his lap top. Quatre was the only one who gave him a verbal response but he didn't want to go. "Well, I guess I'll go check it out myself." He ran to the door in excitement.

Outside:

Duo spotted a black figure darting across the night. "Hey you! Stop!" The person looked up, silver eyes shining in the light, before continuing on her way. "I said stop!" When the person didn't halt to his request he decided to take the matter at face value: the person was an intruder and he ran after her.

The 'intruder' looked up at Duo, who was practically flying over the ground, coming straight at her. She decided to defend herself but after a short while was too tired to fight back. Duo took her arms and pulled them behind her back. "That teaches you to mess with the God of Death."

He pushed her along to the base. When she saw where Duo was taking her she didn't struggle and decided to save up her strength until she got there.

10 Minutes Later:

The girl with the black hair and silver eyes was led up to the base. Right before they entered Duo finally spoke to her. "Now, who are you?"

The girl smirked. "Your worst nightmare." And with that she did the kind of cheerleader kick (straight up) and her foot made contact with his face. Duo stumbled back. The girl turned around back into a fighting stance. Duo screeched (AN: heeheeheehee) before charging and he didn't miss. The girl was thrown into a tree. Her back and head hit it and she fell forward onto all fours.

The boys, hearing Duo screech, jumped up. He could hear Wufei talking. "That Duo. He screams like a WOMAN."

Quatre came out first and saw the girl spit some blood on the ground.*Wait a second ...* Quatre thought. *Could it be?*

The girl grabbed onto the tree and pulled herself up. She began to see some spots and the images before her seemed to get blurry. Finally, she pulled herself up to see the group. 

Quatre's eyes widened. "CHELSEA!"

The girl blinked and tried to focus while the other guys were trying to comprehend how Quatre knew who this was. Quatre's image slowly came into view. She tried to take a step but stumbled. "Quatre ..." she whispered.

Quatre jumped forward to catch her before she hit the ground. Then darkness claimed her.

OH WOW! Who the HELL is this Chelsea gurl? And how does Quatre know her? And what is she doing there? All will be answered in the next chapter of ... DRIVEN BY REVENGE ... Revenge ... Revenge. *everyone sweatdrops* *Izzy-chan gets all red* Sorry, just had a 'Next Time on Dragon Ball Z' moment. *big smile* Oh well! Please R&R. It'd be most appreciative. Ja!  
Izzy-chan


End file.
